batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman Issue 2
Synopsis "The Joker Meets the Cat-Woman" After discovering that the Joker is still alive, Batman and Robin try to attempt to take him from the hospital to "a famous brain specialist" for an operation to make him a better citizen. A gang of crooks decide they want The Joker's help to steal valuable gems. They break into the hospital where The Joker is being held, and force the surgeons to execute an operation on him. To keep the police outside busy, one crook attacks them disguised as The Batman. There is an epic chase before the police kill the phony and unmask him to realize it was a distraction. The gang then escapes the hospital with The Joker. Batman confronts The Cat and she informs him about the gang's whereabouts. Days later, The Joker (being fully recovered) betrays his fellow gang members as Batman crashes into the room. Batman defeats all of the crooks, but The Joker escapes. Meanwhile The Cat goes to steal the valuable gem her "date" has at his castle. When she arrives, her date has been murdered with a grinning smile on his face. The Joker confronts her about the jewel cask she is holding, and Robin busts in the room to attack Joker. As The Joker knocks out Robin, Batman swings into the room. The two both ascend to the balcony to duel with swords. Batman is knocked off the ledge but survives as he hanges from a vine, unknown to Joker. The Joker starts a fire in the castle, and Batman knocks him out. He leaves the unconscious Joker in the flaming inferno as he snatches Robin. As Batman (carrying an unconscious Robin) and The Cat are climbing up The Batplane's escape ladder, The Cat jumps off, plummeting into the water below. As they're flying away, Batman reveals to Robin he has the jewels from the cask. "Wolf, the Crime Master" Lamb, a man working in Cirus Craig's private museum, enjoys a mystery novel called The Crime Master. One night at twelve o'clock, as Lamb is leaving the museum for home, he accidentally falls down the stairs and hits his head on the floor. By hitting his head, the story of The Crime Master is being injected into his head, and his appearance changes to a wolf. Just like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hide, everynight at twelve o'clock Lamb turns into the Wolf and commits crimes just like the crimes in the novel The Crime Masters. After Batman and Robin spot the Wolf and his crime group, they realize the real identity of Wolf, which is Lamb. One night, Batman and Robin go to Craig's museum and try to stop Wolf from killing Craig. In the struggle, Wolf falls on the floor again and breaks his neck. Before he dies, he changes back to Lamb and tells Batman, Robin and Craig the story and proves his innocence. "The Case of the Clubfoot Murders" To be added "The Case of the Missing Link" To be added Appearances "The Joker Meets the Cat-Woman" Individuals *Batman *Robin *James Gordon *Cat-Woman *The Joker *Circus Charlie *Crime Syndicate, Inc. *Weasel *Gotham City Police Department Locations *Gotham City **Gotham General Hospital **Gotham City Police Headquarters "Wolf, the Crime Master" Individuals *Batman *Robin *Wolf (Adam Lamb) *Cyrus Craig Locations *Gotham City "The Case of the Clubfoot Murders" Individuals *Batman *Robin *James Gordon *Ward *Varrick *Abel Storme *Carl *Clubfoot Beggs *Harley Storme *Portia *Roger Storme *Tommy Locations *Gotham City "The Case of the Missing Link" Individuals *Batman *Robin *Grimes *Hackett *Snead *Goliath, the Missing Link *Professor Drake Batman Issue 002